Automotive engines are complex assemblies and must be made of materials having sufficient strength as well as the ability to withstand relatively high temperatures. Engines are typically cooled by a crankshaft-driven coolant pump mounted to the engine. Strategic use of composite components can meet engine durability requirements while decreasing overall weight.